The present inventive concept herein relates to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into random access memories (RAM) and read only memory (ROM). RAMs are volatile memory devices that may lose their stored data when their power supplies are interrupted, whereas ROMs are nonvolatile memory devices that may maintain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. The nonvolatile memory devices may include a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable PROM (EPROM), an electrically EPROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, etc.